<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teach Me How to Say Goodbye by rubyisarbitrary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172630">Teach Me How to Say Goodbye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisarbitrary/pseuds/rubyisarbitrary'>rubyisarbitrary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Chronicles of Alice and Ivy - Kellyn Roth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, random ideas, unnecessary angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyisarbitrary/pseuds/rubyisarbitrary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strangers. Friends. Best friends. Lovers. Strangers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordy McAllen/Ivy Knight McAllen, Jordy McAllen/Violet Angel</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teach Me How to Say Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>They became strangers first.</em>
</p><p>Everyone was a stranger first, especially to Ivy.</p><p>
  <em>But as time went on, they became friends.</em>
</p><p>He was a good friend, as far as friends went. Always ready with a joke, always able to make her laugh.</p><p>So few people really made her laugh, belly laughs, true laughs, hard laughs. But he knew just how, and she suspected there was more to his light jokes - that below his fooling, he cared about her deeply. That she was one of his first people - the people one valued above the others.</p><p>And, because she didn't have many friends - and those she did never made her laugh, and rarely put her first ...</p><p>
  <em>They became best friends.</em>
</p><p>The more time they spent together, the more it seemed like it was meant to be. She wanted to be not just his best friend, but his mandated best friend - so he couldn't leave. There would be no one else for him - there was no one else for her.</p><p>
  <em>So they became lovers.</em>
</p><p>It went well, at first, but she couldn't make him stay. She couldn't make anyone stay. She couldn't even make her cats stay, not forever. So he left.</p><p>He came back - oh, yes. He wanted to try again. So they kept living in the same house. They kept doing the same things. There were little ones to keep track of. There were responsibilities - there were jobs.</p><p>But they weren't lovers after that. Not in the same way.</p><p>
  <em>They became strangers again.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>